Natsu Gets Transported to Another Universe
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer Magician that is a member of Fairy Tail. One day, on his way home from completing a job, he gets transported to another universe known as Estia. Why, he doesn't know. Magic is everything to the people and magic guilds are created for competition. What'll happen when he arrives in front of a guild called Crimson Rose?
1. The Transportation to Another Universe

In the year X784, before the meeting with Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel is on his way back to the Fairy Tail guild from a mission with his partner, Happy. As he was traveling on a train like normal, sick as can be due to his motion sickness. Happy said, "That mission was kind of easy."

Natsu nodded and then Happy said, "We are almost at our stop."

Natsu said, "Good." Once the train stopped, Happy walked off with ease, but Natsu walked off while crawling on all fours.

But as soon as he got to the exit of the train, he appeared in an unknown location to him. As Natsu looked around in this new location, a girl appeared saying, "Natsu Dragneel, thank you for coming to my universe."

Natsu said, "I don't think that I have much of a choice now, do I?"

She said, "I am afraid not. I am Seria, God of the Universe. Not your universe, my universe in which I created. Earthland is only one world for Humans. But for this new universe, Humans can go to any world they wish without any problems. You are a Demon, but you don't act like one."

Natsu asked, "What are you talking about? I'm a Human."

Seria said, "So, that's what Igneel told you, eh? You died once already, Natsu. Your brother Zeref Dragneel revived you from the dead creating a Demon known as E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. And his first act to defy the Gods of his universe. And cursing himself with eternal life. And the magic to bring death to all that he touches. But who really cares about the past, Natsu. Let's talk about your future. And talk about my universe."

Natsu said, "Sounds like a plan."

Seria said, "The universe is known as Estia. Estia is similar to Earthland in every way. Magic is everything to the people. They use it for battle, teaching young kids how to use magic, cooking, saving people, and everything else that you can think of. Humans aren't the only races here in Estia, like on Earthland. We got Dragons, Dwarves, Beastmen, Demons, Elves, Angels, and a hole bunch of other species. With Gods being the strongest. Magic guilds exist not to help people, but for competition. But they do help people as well. There are Dark Guilds as well as Legal Guilds. Do you have any questions, yet?"

Natsu answered, "The way of traveling around. What is the transport system like?"

Seria answered, "Trains, cars, trucks, airplanes, spaceships. That sort of stuff."

Natsu said, "Never heard of a lot of them."

Seria said, "That's why my universe is better. With centillions of worlds, there are centillions of people and guilds out there in the universe. You can join one if you want. Or you can create one yourself."

Natsu asked, "Where would be the nearest guild of this place?"

Seria answered, "There isn't one. This is the Divine Realm. A realm that the Gods live in. Not a realm where beings can just come and go. We either bring people from other universes here, or reincarnate them. Not bring them here for pleasure or anything of that sort. But you'll be brought to a world known as Rizsia. In a country known as Atlas. In a town known as Victoria Town. A small town where a single guild is located known as Crimson Rose. They are said to be the strongest guild in Atlas. But in the universe, that is unknown. I wonder how you'll handle this new environment. The universe is a terrifying place, Natsu. Can you survive?"

Natsu answered, "We'll see."

Seria said, "Well, Crimson Rose lets anyone join. So it doesn't matter if you are weak, average, or strong. They'll let you in, just like Fairy Tail. Well, next question is quite simple, would you like to stick with your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic? Or have a little improvement to something else?"

Natsu answered, "I'll stick with my Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. I've been using it my whole life. So, I'll stick with it."

Seria smiled and said, "I was hoping that you'd say that. Well then, I guess that it is time for you to join Crimson Rose. Or start your journey across the universe to find members to create your own guild. Everything in this universe is yours to acquire. Have fun. You'll need it. Oh yeah, before you do go down, polygamy exists."

Natsu asked, "What the hell is that?"

Seria answered, "You will get to marry as many women as you'd like."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "Is that a good thing?"

Seria laughed and then snapped her fingers and answered, "That's up to you, Natsu Dragneel. Can't wait to see what you do in the future. I am watching you."

Natsu disappeared and the other Gods appeared and Seria asked, "What did you think of him?"

The Gods looked down and answered, "Natsu Dragneel isn't similar to anyone that we've brought to this universe. He's not that knowledgeable. And is a complete idiot. Who the hell doesn't know what polygamy is? Maybe you should have done something about his motion sickness."

Seria said, "I already did. He'll be fine. But what about his magic power? Did you all sense it?"

The Gods looked at her and then answered, "Yes. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic in that universe is quite dangerous. But it seems that he has a Dragon contained inside of himself for some reason. I really wonder what'll happen next."

Once Natsu got in front of the Crimson Rose guild, he opened it up and everyone looked at him and then the guildmaster jumped down and said, "A newbie, huh? It seems like you are one of the people from another universe. Admiring everything that you see."

Natsu nodded and then she said, "I am the 2784th guildmaster of Crimson Rose, Raven Ravengard. Are you here to join our guild?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. I am."

Raven said, "If that is the case, then welcome to Crimson Rose. It's been in the family for years. And I plan to keep it that way."

Raven looked at him and saw his Fairy Tail guild emblem disappear and then Natsu looked at his arm and then said, "Oh, it disappeared."

Raven saw that and then said, "Yep, you are definitely from another universe. Would you like it to be on your arm where your previous mark was?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

Raven placed it there and then said, "And now you are officially a member of our guild. Welcome to Crimson Rose."

Natsu said, "Thank you very much."

Raven's eldest daughter looked at him and then Raven smiled and walked away saying to herself, "This oughta be interesting. What will you do, honey? That is going to be the interesting part."


	2. Learn About How Guilds and Matches Work

The bartender said, "Welcome to Crimson Rose, kid. What's your name?"

Natsu answered, "Natsu Dragneel."

She said, "Well, that's a nice name. I am Elizabeth Stanton. A bartend here. And am a member of the guild. Each person has a rank within a guild. You start out at F-Class and you work your way up to God-Class. This guild holds a lot of every rank except the upper ranks. Of S, SS, SSS, Epic, Legendary, Ancient, Mythic, and God-Classes. Mostly everyone in the guild is F, E, D, C, B, and A-Class Magicians. The more missions you complete, the better chances of you to rank up. It isn't an easy process to rank up. You'll need to complete a single task given to you by your guildmaster. You cannot gain quests from other guilds. If you do, then you'll have to start from scratch and will be kicked out of your guild and forced to join that one that you took the quest from."

Natsu heard that and said, "You people got it rough."

Elizabeth asked, "Is that not how it goes in your universe?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. You can't accept quests from other guilds anyway. You can work together with other teams from other guilds, but other than that, there isn't anything like that. And if you betray your guild, you get excommunicated."

Everyone said, "Must be nice living in that universe. Yeah, it really is. You need to take us there."

Natsu said, "Not so sure that I can. I'm kinda stuck here."

Elizabeth said, "Yes, we know."

They sighed and then Elizabeth said, "Well, you start out at F-Class. So, you can only take F-Class missions. If you take anything above that, then you will be reprimanded. And a lot of people here knows what happens when that happens. It isn't fun at all."

Natsu said, "Damn."

Elizabeth said, "Over there is a large amount of jobs for you guys to take. And F-Class missions are always common."

One of the girls asked, "Why don't you tell him about the matches?"

Elizabeth sighed and then said, "Yes, the matches are set up by the Magic Council. The Magic Council chooses the fighters from each guild and send notices to the guildmaster for them to know who will head to the national arena. In the capital of Atlas, the chosen fighters will take a train, plane, car, or bus to the arena. F-Class always face F-Class. And so on and so forth. It is rare for a newbie to get a chance in the big lights. It took me a couple of months for me to be recognized by the Magic Council. I wonder how long it'll take you to get recognized by them. It definitely isn't an easy feat to get their eyes on you."

Natsu said, "I see."

Raven said, "Yes. And Elizabeth, it seems that you have a match soon yourself. You were chosen to fight for the Mythic-Class Magicians."

Elizabeth smiled and then asked, "How about you join me, Natsu? I'll show you what the battles are like."

Natsu said, "Alright. I don't mind."

Elizabeth smiled and then said, "We'll be meeting people from all over the country. And sometimes we bring people from outside of Atlas to compete in our tournaments and championships."

Raven said, "We also hold a training camp each season. Winter is the worst for everyone. That is because of how cold it gets in the training area during that time."

Natsu said, "I see."

Elizabeth said, "It isn't very common to get two fighters from the same guild to participate in one fight. But that has happened a couple of times for us, right, ma'am?"

Raven answered, "Yes it has. Over a million times to be exact. But I must warn you about your opponent. Marcus Branwen."

Elizabeth said, "That damn pervert again."

Raven said, "Well, yes. He gained a lot of popularity lately. And also got himself engaged to the Princess of some unknown country."

Natsu asked, "How was that?"

Raven answered, "I heard that he made a bet with the Princess and if he won, she would marry him. If she won, then he would die for making fun of her family. He loves talking shit. But I'm afraid that we can't kill people in the fights. Unless the Magic Council says that it is a Deathmatch."

Elizabeth said, "I hate fighting him. Can't you choose someone else?"

Raven said, "Once the Magic Council chooses, it's final Elizabeth. You already know that."

Elizabeth said, "Shit. He's a complete dick."

Raven said, "The only way you could kill him is if he's trying to kill you. But he won't do that because he's a pervert and wants all women to himself."

Natsu said, "All women have it rough."

Raven said, "If he ever dares to touch my family, then I'll behead him in an instant. So, don't worry about a thing, Elizabeth. You are a member of my family. Everyone here is. Even you, Natsu."

Natsu said, "That is what a guild is supposed to be. All about family and protecting each other when we get hurt."

Elizabeth smiled and then said, "See, now that is what every member of our guild thinks. Except for her daughter. No one knows what the hell she is thinking."

Raven sighed and said, "Yeah, she just stares at people. I don't know why. But she never talks. She's been a member of this guild ever since she was 8 years old. And has been the same ever since."

Natsu said, "That doesn't seem to be good at all."

Elizabeth said, "It is creepy if you ask me."

Raven said, "Whatever she'll do next should be interesting. She's really shy as well."

Elizabeth said, "Agreed. I tried talking to her and she hid behind someone."

The man yelled, "That hurts my feelings, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth said, "It was supposed to."

Natsu said, "This might be fun after all."

Elizabeth said, "We love to fight all the time. So, I agree. When is the match, anyway?"

Raven answered, "9 pm tomorrow."

Elizabeth said, "Not much notice now, is it?"

Raven answered, "Just got it today."

Elizabeth laughed and then said, "When is it really?"

Raven answered, "Two days. And it is a Bet Match."

Elizabeth sighed and said, "I hate this. But he will feel my wrath. Well, we should get going, Natsu. Don't want to keep the people waiting now, do we?"

Natsu answered, "I guess not. Let's get going."

Elizabeth smiled and then put her arm around his neck and they took off. Raven's daughter saw that and then Raven looked at her and then asked herself, "What will you do, Georgia? Will you let Elizabeth take him from you? Or will you join them, I wonder?"


	3. The Serpent Bandits

As Natsu and Elizabeth took off to Victoria's Bus Stop, Raven's daughter, Georgia Ravengard looked at them and then Raven appeared next to her and then asked, "What's wrong, Georgia?"

Georgia screeched and then said, "Mom, why do you keep doing that?"

Raven said, "You looked a little preoccupied with something, love. What is it?"

Georgia answered, "I don't know. I just don't know."

Raven whispered, "It's called love. And you don't want Elizabeth to take him from you."

Georgia looked at her and then said, "That is not true. I don't even know anything about him."

Raven said, "Then go out there and find something out."

Georgia heard that and said, "But..."

Raven said, "No 'buts' allowed Georgia. Get your ass out of here and find something out about him."

Everyone laughed and then said, "Listen to the guildmaster, kid. She's always right."

Georgia looked at them and then took off and then Raven saw that and then smiled and said, "Let's see what happens next. Will this bring them closer? Or will it be the end of my daughter? Her life is in your hands now, Natsu."

The guild members smiled and then Georgia appeared outside and followed them to Victoria's Bus Stop. Elizabeth turned her head back slowly and saw her following them and then smiled and then said, "Seems that we got company."

Natsu asked, "What type of company?"

Elizabeth answered, "Guildmasters daughter type of company."

Natsu asked, "Is that not normal?"

Elizabeth answered, "Nope."

Natsu said, "I see."

Elizabeth said, "Well, let's see what happens next, shall we?"

Natsu said, "Sounds like a plan."

Natsu looked at her and then Elizabeth said, "Well, Marcus Branwen is not a friendly man. He'll do anything to win. And cheating without people noticing is another thing he does. He's a Fire Magician. Just like you."

Natsu said, "I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

Elizabeth said, "Still, Fire Magic. He's a member of Blue Rose. A Legal Guild that should be disappointed in the fact that he's out there only to get laid. The symbol for Blue Rose is an actual blue rose. And for us Crimson Rose members. We got the symbol of the first Ravengard's weapon before magic came into the universe. The Crimson Rose. It was a war scythe that has seen its fair share of battles."

Natsu said, "That is awesome."

Elizabeth said, "I think so as well. Named after your ancestor's signature weapon. And still holding out is great. We are a great guild, ya know."

Natsu said, "Yep, I know."

Elizabeth said, "Marcus' flames aren't hot enough to melt my ice. There are different types of ice in magic. Regular ice that can be melt at any type of Fire Magic. Steel ice that is at the top of its game. And then a new type of ice that was founded hundreds of years ago, adamantine ice. The toughest type of ice that not even the top Fire Magic can erase."

Natsu asked, "Can I put that to the test then?"

Elizabeth placed a shield in her hand and answered, "Of course."

Natsu brought his fist back and said, "Here we go."

He brought his fist forward with flames around his fist. As soon as he hit the ice, he felt how hard it was and brought his hand back and started shaking it in pain. Natsu said, "Damn it hurts. Adamantine is tough after all."

Elizabeth looked at her shield and saw a small dent in it and then looked at Natsu and then put it away saying to herself, "I guess that his flames are strong enough to deal some damage to my Ice Magic. But not enough to melt them. Natsu Dragneel, I am glad that you and I are on the same side. If we weren't, then it would be worth facing you. You are strong. Unlike Marcus. But he probably gained another new technique to use against me. If that is the case, then I must stay wary of him."

Natsu looked forward and then asked, "Who are those people?"

Elizabeth sighed and then answered, "Bandits. Serpent Bandits to be exact. Led by Tim McGarris. A God-Class Ice Magician."

Tim said, "We want our money, Teresa."

Teresa Banks said, "I don't have it. I swear."

Tim asked, "Did you hear that ladies? She doesn't have our money. You really think that we're stupid, don't you bitch?"

They started kicking her over and over again and then Elizabeth yelled, "Hey!"

Everyone heard that and stopped what they were doing and Tim said, "Stay out of this."

Elizabeth said, "Sorry, but I can't let that happen."

Tim looked at them and then said, "John, kill them."

John Bates charged forward and then Elizabeth said, "Ice War Hammer." A huge hammer appeared and then Natsu jumped up and then Elizabeth swung at his feet and then spun around in circles three times and then launched Natsu toward him and Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn." Natsu headbutted John's gut and John flew back screaming loudly. Natsu did a front flip landing on his feet after hitting him.

John laid next to Tim and then Tim saw that and Elizabeth looked at her war hammer and then saw that there was a little bit of water there and then said to herself, "The longer his fire stays near my ice, the more chances of it to melt. Shit."

Tim looked at them and then sighed saying, "Go get them."

They started running toward them and Tim asked, "Are you good?"

John wasn't moving and then Tim saw that he was unconscious and said, "Shit. He's out cold."

Elizabeth said, "Ice Arrows." Arrows made out of ice appeared and started flying toward them and then Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." His deadly breath flew out of his mouth and their magic attacks flew right into their bodies causing them to scream loudly.

Tim went to grab Teresa's body, but one of the arrows flew right into his chest and he fell down on to one knee and Tim said, "This isn't over yet, ladies."

Natsu appeared before him and said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He punched Tim in the face and pushed down into the ground causing him to hit his temple on the ground hard as hell. Knocking Tim out instantly.

Teresa hugged him and said, "Thank you so much. I didn't want to sell my body to them."

Elizabeth sighed and then said, "So, that is what they were after if they never get the money. Beat the women so that they can no longer fight back and then rape them. Seems that they are going to jail."

Teresa said, "I owe you both a lot. How can I ever repay you?"

Natsu answered, "Don't ask for money from people. It'll just cause you problems."

Elizabeth said, "That is true. Well, we gotta go. Our bus has arrived."

The knights appeared and then said, "Damn, it seems that we were worried for nothing. Thank you for your assistance, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said, "I didn't do it alone."

Natsu said, "She saved my ass."

Teresa heard that and then said, "But..."

Natsu said, "I'm only an F-Class Magician. Who would think that an F-Class Magician defeated S-Class and above Magicians."

The knights said, "He has a point."

Natsu said, "So, Elizabeth saved us both."

Georgia appeared and said, "That definitely isn't true."

The knights heard that and then said, "A member of the Ravengard Family. Why are you here?"

Georgia answered, "Trying to learn about our new guild member so that I can marry him in the future."

Elizabeth laughed and then said, "Sorry, but he's going to marry me first."

Teresa looked at them and then the bus driver said, "Hello, are you coming or not?"

Elizabeth screeched and then grabbed Natsu and said, "We gotta go. We're heading to the capital for the matches." Georgia followed them and then Teresa grabbed a hold of Georgia and then the four of them appeared on the bus.

The knights saw that and said, "Very confusing indeed. But that boy had a point. There is no way that an F-Class Magician can defeat S-Class and stronger Magicians. Let's get them to prison." They agreed and then took off.


	4. Meet Marcus Branwen

As the four of them were on the bus, Elizabeth said, "This turned into a 2 man show into a foursome."

Teresa said, "I'm just following you guys."

Georgia said, "Let go of me already."

Teresa did and said, "Your skin is so soft."

Georgia said, "I know that."

Natsu looked at them and then Elizabeth sighed and then said, "If I'm not mistaken, then our next stop should be Neou Station."

The driver said, "Yes. You'll be on the bus for a while, so rest to the best of your ability. At least you don't have to worry about meeting Marcus on this route."

Elizabeth said, "Amen to that."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

The driver answered, "No female likes Marcus Branwen. They all try avoiding him by going to different bus routes. He's a womanizer. Meaning that he's the natural enemy of women. By the way, why did you let her take all of the credit?"

Natsu answered, "Who would believe that an F-Class Magician whooped a strong person's ass, eh?"

The driver said, "You have a point. She said that you'd act that way."

Natsu heard that and then Georgia asked, "Who said that?"

The driver said, "Whoops, I already said too much."

Teresa said, "His mother."

The driver said, "From what I'm told, he doesn't have any parents."

Natsu said, "You really are annoying."

Elizabeth said, "So, what to do?"

Natsu said to himself, "Wait, the bus is moving and I'm not feeling sick. Why is that?"

Seria answered, "I told you that you were being reincarnated, Natsu. I changed a lot of your body. So, you are no longer get motion sick. So, now you can enjoy the ride to your destination. And don't worry about your driver. He's a Messenger of God. So, he knows more about everyone in the whole universe than a normal person."

Natsu heard that and then Georgia asked, "Are you really a reincarnated person?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

Teresa said, "Reincarnated people have it rough."

Elizabeth looked at her and then said, "Marcus Branwen is trying to become the Harem King. But right now, that position belongs to Arruns Xenias. Emperor of the Xenias Demon Empire. Marcus is no match for him though."

The driver said, "You can say that again. That man has hundreds of wives. The palace is massive to the point of it being the same size as a bloody village. Thousands of rooms within that place. If you are ever asked to head there, then you'll feel like you are in Hell. That's how big the place is."

Elizabeth said, "Marcus is a member of the Branwen Family. They always aim for their family to have a man with multiple wives. And if they fail to get any in his or her early life, then they are exiled from the family. Marcus was the first member of the family to get a fiancee at 7 years old."

The driver said, "Yep."

After a full day of driving around and picking up people from 20 different bus stops, they arrived at the Royal Capital. The driver said, "This is the last stop. On your way home from this fight, you will have a different driver. Thank you for coming on board my bus today and have a great match. Farewell everyone. Till we meet again."

Everyone started walking off of the bus and then Elizabeth said, "Let's go Natsu."

Natsu said, "Alright."

As they were walking toward the arena to sign up and buy tickets for them to watch, Marcus appeared before the counter and said, "Marcus Branwen for the Mythic-Class Magicians."

The receptionist looked up and then said, "Place your finger on the scanner."

Marcus did and then she looked at the monitor and then said, "Welcome back to the Royal Capital for today's match."

Marcus said, "Anything for Elizabeth to fall for me."

Elizabeth said, "That is never happening."

Marcus laughed and said, "Says you. But this is a Bet Match that we have here. So, how about we settle the bet here and now so that we don't have to deal with it in the arena."

Elizabeth looked at him saying, "Alright. If I win, then you will cancel all of your engagements with the women in your life and you will never talk to me again. Unless we are put up against each other in a match."

Marcus said, "And if I win, then you'll become mine along with those two and your friend there will die."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Now, you have no choice but to win. Or you know who will end up killing you know who."

Elizabeth laughed and then said, "I know what you mean, Natsu."

The receptionist said, "Ah yes, Natsu Dragneel, yes?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

The receptionist said, "Someone would like to talk with you. You'll find the person in the Golden Knights guildhall. Well, the person didn't show his or her true self, so I don't know who wants to speak with you. Just told me to relay that to you."

Marcus looked at him and then asked, "Why the hell does that guild care for an F-Class Magician like you?"

The receptionist answered, "Don't know. Don't care. I'm just a messenger. The Golden Knights guildhall is just behind you. The guild crest is on the board outside of the guild. It looks like a shield and two swords in it crossing each other. The biggest building in our country."

Natsu turned his head to where she was pointing and saw what she was talking about and then said, "I see. It really is huge."

Elizabeth said, "You really are lucky. That guild is the best."

Marcus said, "Yes. It is the best. But not as good as Blue Rose."

The receptionist said, "You mean Crimson Rose."

Georgia said, "Golden Knights is on par with Crimson Rose. Blue Rose is not."

Marcus said, "You women really are harsh."

Marcus took off and then the receptionist said, "Thank god. I don't like that man. Well, no one does. I can't wait for you to beat his ass. But I don't recommend a head-on confrontation. He's gotten stronger from the last time you two faced one another."

Elizabeth said, "I hope that his flames are stronger than Natsu's flames."

The receptionist asked, "Why is that?"

Natsu answered, "I didn't even do anything."

Elizabeth said, "His flames were capable of melting my ice."

Georgia heard that and then said, "Not possible, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took out a shield and then said, "Punch it and hold your fist there till I tell you to stop."

Natsu sighed and then brought his fist back and flames appeared around his fist and Natsu punched the ice and held it there. The receptionist waited and then a drop appeared on the ground and then Natsu heard that and looked down and the receptionist smiled and then Elizabeth nodded and then said, "Let go."

Natsu did and then they saw the water dripping downwards and a small dent in the shield and Natsu was shaking his hand due to the pain that he felt. The receptionist said, "I can't wait to see this match now. Also, it seems that same person paid for your ticket to watch the matches tomorrow. Now, you should go speak with the person while they register here."

Natsu said, "Alright. See you later."

They said, "See you later."


	5. The Mysterious Person

As Natsu took off to Golden Knights, Elizabeth asked, "Are you sure that you don't know who asked for him?"

The receptionist smiled and looked at her answered, "Oh, I know who it was. But the person told me not to tell anyone who he/she was."

Marcus heard that and followed Natsu so that he wouldn't notice him. Teresa said, "So, if the person is masked, then it must be one of the Noble Families."

Elizabeth said, "It could be. Or it could be someone that loves pretending to be a member of the Noble Families."

Georgia said, "If you can give us a description of the person, then we can distinguish who it is."

The receptionist said, "Here you go. Nothing will come out of my mouth. So, stop asking about the person."

Elizabeth said, "You really are harsh, Numeria."

The receptionist, Numeria Asprenas smiled and then said, "I know. It keeps the men away. I'm a lesbian, ya see. I don't mind a threesome with a man as long as I get some action with a girl. But looking at this group, it is more like a fivesome."

Elizabeth said, "Don't know what you are talking about. I am the sole love interest here."

Georgia said, "He'll be marrying me, not you."

Teresa said, "I'm just following you people."

Numeria laughed and then said, "Oh, this should be interesting. But you know that polygamy exists, right?"

Elizabeth said, "Natsu will marry me first."

Georgia said, "No, me first."

Teresa said, "Like I said before, I'm just following you guys."

Numeria looked at them and then said to herself, "There is something wrong with this group."

As soon as Natsu got to the guildhall, he opened the door and then walked into the guild. Marcus went to follow him into the guild, but the guild members stared at Marcus and then slammed the door in his face. Natsu looked around and then said, "This place is amazing."

The guildmaster of Golden Knights said, "Thank you. We've been adding additional land to our guild every year due to how many that join our guild. I am the current guildmaster of the Golden Knights, Laxus Graves."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel."

Laxus heard that and then said, "I see. You are the one that she wanted to speak to, it seems. Head over to the bar. She's waiting for you there."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Yessir."

Natsu walked over to the bar and then one of the guild members opened the door and walked out there and then Marcus saw that and then saw how pretty she was and then she said, "Leave the property of Golden Knights now."

Marcus asked, "Why does Golden Knights always get the pretty women?"

The girl said, "Don't test me. If we did fight, then you'd still be KO'ed when it is time for you match against Elizabeth Stanton. That failure of a sister of mine who can't even get passed Mythic-Class. If you win, then I might add a little something to that fire in your eyes when you look at me."

Marcus looked at her and then asked, "Are you tempting me?"

She said, "All I'm doing is giving you an opportunity to take my virginity tomorrow if you win. That's it. Something that you still have."

Marcus looked at her and then said, "OK. I'll beat her."

The girl said, "Now leave."

Marcus did and then the doors opened and a man appeared asking, "Are you sure about this?"

She walked back into the guild and then called Elizabeth. Elizabeth picked up saying, "Irene, what is it?"

Irene Stanton answered, "Um, I just did something that I totally regret. So, I want you to go berserk for me. Like you did when we were play fighting when we were younger."

Elizabeth asked, "What did you do?"

Irene answered, "Um, I don't want to lose my, uh, virginity yet. I haven't found the right man yet."

Elizabeth said, "Marcus Branwen, isn't it?"

Irene answered, "Yeah. Think that you can beat his ass for me."

Elizabeth said, "I can win. If I'm not mistaken, then his flames aren't strong enough to melt my ice. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a lot more dangerous than his Fire Magic."

Irene asked, "Why are you bringing Fire Dragon Slayer Magic up? He doesn't have that."

Elizabeth answered, "Natsu Dragneel has it. If I had to fight him right now, then I'd probably have a hard time with him."

Irene laughed and then looked at him and then said, "Well, what was the bet that you made with that asshole anyway?"

Elizabeth answered, "'If I win, then you will cancel all of your engagements with the women in your life and you will never talk to me again. Unless we are put up against each other in a match.' Marcus said 'And if I win, then you'll become mine along with those two and your friend there will die.' That is the bet."

Irene said, "Natsu's life is in your hands, Elizabeth. Do make sure that you win so that your friend doesn't have to die and you don't commit suicide. I'm not going to let you die till I defeat you."

Elizabeth laughed and then said, "See you tomorrow, Irene."

Irene said, "One more thing, if you do win, then I'll buy you a room alone with him."

Elizabeth heard that and then said, "Really?"

Irene answered, "Yes. I am serious."

Elizabeth said, "I can kiss you right now, but I won't. I will whoop his ass."

Irene said, "Good. See you tomorrow."

Elizabeth said, "Yep, see you tomorrow."

They hung up and then Natsu appeared at the bar and the girl was sitting there waiting for him. She said, "Welcome to the Royal Capital, Natsu."

Natsu asked, "Who might you be?"

She turned her head toward him and answered, "I am Destiny Masters that is capable of seeing the future. Nice to meet you in person finally."

Natsu said, "So, how do you know me after only being here a day?"

Destiny answered, "Like I mentioned before, I am capable of seeing the future. You have a very interesting future. I can't wait to watch more of it."

Natsu asked, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Destiny answered, "Quite simple. I want to..."

Her mother appeared slapping her upside the head and then said, "She wants to change your future."

Natsu said, "I would rather face the future head on. So, stop trying to change it."

Destiny said, "Even if your life was put in danger."

Natsu said, "Especially when my life is in danger."

Destiny heard that and then Natsu looked at her and then said, "If that is all, then I'll be taking my leave."

Destiny heard that and then looked at him saying, "But..."

Her mother placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "Stop bitching, Destiny. And let him do as he pleases."

Natsu took off and then Destiny said, "But he'll die if we don't change the future."

Her mother said, "Doesn't matter. He doesn't want to be saved. So, let him be. Plus, no matter what you did, he would still end up in the same situation. I looked into it."

Destiny growled and then said, "You can't be serious. He's doomed to die."

Her mother smiled and then asked herself, "What will you do, Natsu? The odds are stacked against you. And your life is on the brink of extinction."

As soon as Natsu got to the door, a masked man appeared by the door swinging at Natsu.


	6. Natsu vs Masked Man

As the fist flew toward him, Natsu's head moved back and Natsu brought his foot up. The masked man did cart wheels backwards and then Laxus asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Natsu answered, "I don't know."

Destiny stared at him and then the masked man looked at him and then placed his fists up. Natsu walked out of the guild building and then Natsu appeared in front of him and they both placed flames around their fists and then started swinging at one another. The masked man stared at all of Natsu's movements and saw that they were going at the same pace as him. The masked man said to himself, "He seems to be a well trained magician for an F-Class Magician. Natsu Dragneel, what does she see in you, I wonder?"

As the Golden Knights opened the doors to their guildhall, they watched the fight between Natsu and the masked man. Elizabeth turned her head towards the guild and saw all of Golden Knights outside of their guildhall. Numeria said, "A fight, huh? This is normal."

The masked man dodged all of Natsu's attacks and then went to kick Natsu in the head, but Natsu placed his arm out and blocked the kick to the head. The masked man kept pushing him and then Natsu asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The masked man looked at him and then wrote down, "You don't need to know that boy."

Destiny looked at the masked man and then Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." The masked man sent out the same attack and Natsu saw that his roar was wider and more powerful than his and said to himself, "You've gotta be shitting me."

The masked man's flames overpowered Natsu's flames and then hit him. An explosion occurred where Natsu was standing and then the masked man looked at the smoke and then said to himself, "If I am correct, then he's completely unharmed by that attack. He's probably eating the flames as we speak."

And as the masked man said to himself, Natsu was eating the flames that he sent out at him. Natsu said, "Thanks for the meal."

The masked man heard that and then said to himself, "All Dragon Slayers are different. But Fire Dragon Slayers eat flames. Sky Dragon Slayers eat air. Water Dragon Slayers eat water. Iron Dragon Slayers eat iron. What'll happen next I wonder?"

Natsu charged forward again and the masked man saw that and then Elizabeth asked, "What the hell is Natsu doing?"

The masked man got into his defensive stance and then Natsu started punching him over and over again. Laxus asked, "Who do you think is winning at the current moment, Destiny?"

Destiny answered, "The masked man is winning."

Her mother said, "That is so damn true."

Natsu looked at him and then the masked man jumped back and said to himself, "He's getting quite aggressive."

Natsu appeared in front of him and then the masked man punched his gut and Natsu felt that and the masked man continued his attack. Natsu felt all of the punches to the gut that he sent at him, but a voice appeared in his head saying, "Don't kill him, boy. We're just testing his strength today."

The masked man heard that and then said to her, "I still don't know why you have me doing this shit."

The boss said, "Well, he's my son. From the other universe."

The masked man smiled and said to her, "I see."

The masked man punched his face and then Natsu was about to fall down, but he spun around in circles punching the masked man in the face. The masked man felt that and then looked at Natsu as he kept spinning around in circles punching him over and over again saying, "Fire Dragon's Swirling Twister." The masked man felt all of his punches. He was getting pushed back and then after 20 seconds, the masked man placed his hand out and caught his left hand and then caught his right hand as it flew at him and launched him into the ground.

The masked man kept doing that for awhile and then said to himself, "You are no match for me." Natsu looked at him and then the masked man launched Natsu up into the air and then he started screaming, but not loudly.

The masked man looked up and then said to himself, "Fire Dragon's Violent Shot." The masked man brought his fist all the way back and then placed his left hand on top of that. As the flames in his right fist grew in strength, Natsu looked down at him and then flew down toward him and then the Royal Knights started to appear.

Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Claw." Natsu started spinning in the air getting ready for the kick and then the Royal Knights yelled, "Stop this now!"

The masked man smiled and then as Natsu got close enough, the masked man swung his fist out with immense force and the masked man's fist collided with Natsu's foot causing an immeasurable explosion. The Royal Knights growled and then the Golden Knights stood there watching and then the Royal Knights appeared before them and asked, "Why the hell didn't you stop the fight? You are magicians in a guild supposed to help people."

Laxus said, "Shut up and watch the fight, will ya?"

The Royal Knights heard that and then asked, "How dare you speak to us Royal Knights like that?"

After the smoke disappeared, Natsu was on his ass with the masked man also on his ass. The masked man smiled and then stood up placing his hand out and Natsu saw that and then Natsu looked at the guild members and they nodded. Natsu turned his head back and grabbed ahold of his hand and the masked man lifted him up and then took his mask off.


	7. Meet Natsu's Mother

As the masked man took the mask off, his body started turning into its original form and then Natsu saw that and his jaw dropped. A very gorgeous young girl appeared and then the Royal Knights yelled, "Your highness!"

Natsu heard that and then said, "Huh? Your highness? What!"

The Princess of Atlas laughed and then said, "Sorry about the facade. So, in the future, who was supposed to win?"

Destiny's mother answered, "You were supposed to win, your highness."

She said, "So, it was a draw, yes?"

Destiny answered, "Yes. It was."

Natsu said, "Told you that I am capable of handling things myself."

Destiny looked at him and then said, "This is not where you die, Natsu."

Natsu laughed and then said, "Shit."

The Princess laughed and then said, "My mother is the cause of this. So, we should head over there now."

Natsu said, "Your mother?"

The Royal Knights said, "Her majesty is behind this. Why would she break order in the capital?"

She answered, "To test his strength."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

She said, "I should let her explain that to you, Natsu. Please do follow me."

Elizabeth said, "You sure are famous and you just got here."

Natsu said, "And I didn't even do anything special yet."

Destiny said, "Defeating the Serpent Bandits isn't anything special, eh?"

Elizabeth said, "See. At least someone agrees with me."

Irene said, "Don't forget to whoop Marcus' ass for me, sis."

Elizabeth said, "You are an idiot. You shouldn't have offered him your body."

Natsu nodded and then Laxus said, "Yeah, you should have just beat his ass to a pulp."

Natsu said, "True that too."

The Princess said, "You guys are insane. Maybe that's why I'll never understand you people."

Natsu said, "I just have to ask this because Marcus thinks that Blue Rose is the strongest. Who here agrees with that statement?"

Everyone kept their hands down and then Natsu said, "Thought so. You hear that Marcus."

Marcus heard that and then appeared and Irene said, "Just for not leaving, you can't have my virginity."

Marcus said, "Sorry. I heard the fight and came to watch."

Elizabeth said, "He actually has you there. So you can't entirely blame him for it."

Irene said, "Oh, is that so?"

The Princess asked, "What is this about again?"

Natsu answered, "Good question. So, shall we go meet your mother?"

The Princess answered, "Yes."

They took off along with the Royal Knights and then Irene said to herself, "I didn't expect the Princess to be the one fighting Natsu. I thought that it was someone that wanted to kill him. I guess that the future is full of uncertainties. Hahahaha."

Laxus said, "Well now, that was a wonderful fight. You pumped up Elizabeth."

Elizabeth answered, "Yes. It still makes me want to fight him with all I've got."

Georgia said, "You can do that whenever you want, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said, "Now that you mention it, that is true. Hahahahaha."

Natsu looked at her and then the Princess said, "So, do all masks have that ability?"

The Princess answered, "I don't entirely know. Mom gave it to me and that's all I know."

Natsu said, "So cool."

The Royal Knights looked at him and then asked themselves, "Why the hell are we bringing this commoner back to the castle with us? Yeah, he's not even a noble. But he seems to be friends with nobles. What the hell is going on here?"

As soon as they got to the castle, the head butler appeared saying, "Welcome back your highness."

She said, "Thank you Sebastian."

The head butler, Sebastian said, "Did you successfully do what her majesty asked of you?"

She answered, "Yes. He's right there."

Natsu said, "Hello."

Sebastian said, "Master Natsu. Welcome to the castle."

Natsu said, "Thank you very much."

Sebastian said, "Please follow me."

Seria said, "The Queen is sick. And bedridden, I gave you a little magic to use to heal her. It's called Roar of the Sky Dragon+Cure."

Natsu heard that and asked her, "Why me? And not give it to her?"

Seria answered, "You'll find out soon."

They appeared in the Queen's Chambers and then the Queen said, "Oh, you did it Reira. You brought Natsu to me."

The Princess, Reira X. Atlas said, "Yes mom, just as you asked me to."

The Queen smiled and said, "Please have a seat next to me, Natsu."

Natsu walked to the left side of the bed and sat down in the chair there. She smiled and said, "Well, I am dying as you can apparently tell. So, I wanted to meet you one last time before I died."

Sebastian heard that and then Natsu sighed and said, "You aren't going to die."

She said, "Yes, I am."

Natsu said, "No, you're not."

He opened his mouth and then said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon+Cure." As soon as he said that, a breath flew out toward the ceiling and then it started turning around to get to the Queen. Once it hit her, she looked at him and then once the healing process was over, Natsu stopped it and then Reira asked, "What did you do?"

Natsu answered, "Cured her."

The Queen looked at Natsu and sat up and asked, "What a mysterious spell that was? No normal healing method worked."

Natsu said, "Dragons are badass, aren't they?"

The Queen said, "You are a Dragon."

Natsu answered, "No, I just wield Dragon Slayer Magic. Like your daughter over there."

She said, "I see. Dragon Slayer Magic, huh? Natsu, how is Zeref?"

Natsu asked, "Who is Zeref?"

She answered, "Your older brother."

Natsu said, "Don't know him."

She said, "I see. You never met your brother. So, who raised you?"

Natsu answered, "Igneel. A Dragon."

She said, "A Dragon, huh? So sad that you never met your real parents, huh?"

Natsu said, "Never met them either."

She said, "They died in a Dragon attack."

Natsu asked, "How do you know so much about this?"

She answered, "I am your mother."

Sebastian's eyes widened and jaw dropped and then Natsu heard that and turned his head slowly toward Sebastian and then saw his expression and then turned back yelling, "What!"

Reira and the Queen started laughing and then Natsu said, "You are my mother? Is she?"

Seria answered, "Yes. She is."

Natsu's eyes widened and then tears started to flow down his face and the Queen hugged him and said, "Well, I'm not dying anymore. So we got plenty of time to talk now. I am now, Miya X. Atlas. The Queen of Atlas. And it is a pleasure to meet you again, Natsu."

Natsu said, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, mom."

Miya smiled and then said, "Well now, what did you come to Atlas for? I'll do anything for you."

Natsu answered, "I'm here to watch the matches. I was brought here by Elizabeth Stanton."

Miya said, "Oh, she's a good friend there. And it looks like you are in the same guild as her."

Natsu answered, "Yep. Crimson Rose."

Reira said, "We should face each other again one of these days. To have a definite winner."

Natsu said, "If that is what you wish, then why don't we fight then? By the way, does that make her my sister?"

Miya answered, "Yes. All of my children are your siblings, Natsu. Including your older brother Zeref."

Natsu said, "More family to protect. Well now, what to do?"

Miya answered, "I'll set up a match between you and Natsu. Is that ok?"

Reira answered, "Yes. I'd love that. I'd like to see who'd actually win in a fight."

Natsu said, "Tomorrow after the fights would be a good way to end the day, don't you think so as well?"

Reira answered, "Yes. I'd love that."

Miya said, "I'll make a phone call and then we'll see what happens next, alright?"

They said, "Yes, ma'am."

Miya looked at him and then said, "Sebastian, the phone please."

Sebastian said, "It should still be next to you."

Miya heard that and turned her head to the right and saw it on the desk there and grabbed it and called her friend and then once the friend picked up saying, "It's been awhile, Miya. How can I help you?"

Miya answered, "Stein, I have a match that wants to be set. Natsu Dragneel and Reira X. Atlas."

Stein, a member of the Magic Council said, "Oh, we have reports that he helped in the defeat of the Serpent Bandits. Are you sure that you want Reira to go up against him?"

Miya answered, "They are brother and sister, Stein. You might remember that I told you about my life in the other universe before dying."

Stein said, "I see. You When do you want the match?"

Miya answered, "Well, last of course. Royalty normally should be served first, but for this, the three of us want it after the God-Class fight."

Stein said, "You got it, Miya. I'll make it happen. See you tomorrow."

Miya said, "Thank you and see you tomorrow."

Miya hung up and then said, "It's all set up. By the way, Stein is a member of the Magic Council."

Natsu said, "You have friends even that high up."

Miya answered, "Yes. I've been alive for over a thousand years. I've met many people in my life. I am just an undying Human. If you didn't cure me, then I could have finally died. But that chance is gone now."

Natsu said, "You should never wish for death."

Reira nodded and then Miya said, "Well shit. Your friends are probably waiting for you, Natsu. Go be with them."

Natsu said, "See you tomorrow."

Reira said, "See you tomorrow."

Natsu waved and then Sebastian said, "If I know your mother, then you have a terrible sense of direction as well."

Natsu looked at her and then she turned her head and started whistling and then Natsu's jaw dropped and then Sebastian said, "And it seems that I'm right. I'll lead the way."

Natsu said, "Thank you."

As soon as they got out of the castle, the Royal Knights saw them together and then Sebastian said, "Don't be afraid to come back."

Natsu said, "I will. See you tomorrow. Or are you not going to be at the arena?"

Sebastian answered, "Someone has to keep an eye on the castle, Master Natsu. So, I'll be staying behind with the butlers and maids of the Royal Family."

Natsu said, "Well then, I guess that we'll meet later then."

Sebastian said, "Likewise." Natsu took off and then the Golden Knights and his three friends were waiting for him.


	8. Meet the Rest of Royal Family

Once he got to them, the Royal Knights looked at Natsu and then Elizabeth asked, "How'd it go?"

Natsu answered, "It went pretty well. Things are getting interesting. It seems that my mother from my previous universe is here. The Queen is cured from whatever disease that she had. And I have my first match tomorrow against Reira."

Sebastian smiled and then said, "You go bother him, then you'll have to answer to her majesty. She really loves all of her children after all."

The Royal Knights heard that and looked at Sebastian and said, "He is one of her...no way."

Sebastian said, "Yes way. Now keep training. You have an event to protect tomorrow."

They said, "We know."

Georgia said, "Oh, how'd you get the match?"

Natsu answered, "The Queen made a phone call and boom, match made."

Marcus said, "I doubt that."

Natsu said, "Don't."

Reira appeared by the window and Natsu looked at the window and waved at her and Reira opened the window saying, "See you tomorrow, Natsu. We'll see who is stronger tomorrow. Be ready for a fight."

Natsu laughed and then said, "I'll be the one winning, Reira."

Reira said, "If you say so. I was going easy on you."

Natsu said, "So was I."

Reira said, "I see. Well then, I can't wait to beat you."

Natsu said, "You mean that you can't wait to get beaten by me."

Reira said, "Nah, I meant what I said."

Destiny looked at Natsu and then Destiny's mother smiled and then said, "Let's go."

Marcus asked, "How many damn connections do you have?"

Natsu answered, "Not that many. Just got friends."

Marcus looked at him and then Natsu looked at her and then Reira said, "Oh yeah, thank you for saving my mom."

Natsu said, "No problem."

Teresa said, "You even healed the Queen."

Natsu answered, "Yes."

Reira said, "You better not go easy on me tomorrow. Or I'll make you regret it."

Miya appeared shoving her out of the way saying, "Please do come back whenever you want, Natsu. But make sure not to hurt Reira too bad. She's still a virgin."

Reira said, "Mom?"

Everyone laughed and then Natsu looked at her and said, "Don't worry about a thing."

Reira said, "Don't be saying such things."

She said, "What? You want to sleep with him now?"

Reira said, "I never said that."

Miya laughed and then said, "Natsu Dragneel vs. Reira X. Atlas. Who will win? And don't you dare say anything."

The members of the Masters Family said, "Yes, ma'am."

Miya said, "Now, get the hell away from my castle."

Natsu smiled and then the Royal Knights started to step forward and then the next morning, Reira appeared before Natsu in the inn and pounced on top of him. Natsu sat up and accidentally kissed Reira and Natsu backed away screeching. Reira said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Even though I liked it very much."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "What time is it?"

Reira answered, "6:30 a.m. The matches start at 7 a.m. Meaning in 30 minutes. We should hurry on over to the arena. Mom is waiting for us."

Natsu said, "OK. Why does it have to be so early in the damn morning, though?"

Reira answered, "It's always early in the morning. Let's go. I love watching the people fight one another. To see who is stronger. The best fights are always S-Class to God-Class. They always give it there all. F-Class to A-Class are all weak Magicians."

Natsu asked, "Are you calling me weak?"

Reira said, "Hurry up and get dressed."

Natsu looked underneath his covers and saw that he was nude and asked, "Why am I nude?"

Reira answered, "Don't know. I guess that's how you sleep."

Natsu said, "Hm, I guess so."

Reira said, "I'll be waiting outside."

Natsu said, "OK."

Reira opened the door and saw Elizabeth, Georgia, and Teresa standing there and then she closed the door and said, "I take that back. I'll just wait for you to be done here."

Natsu asked, "What's with the sudden change?"

Reira answered, "No reason. Just get dressed already."

Natsu said, "OK."

Elizabeth started knocking on the door and then Georgia said, "Natsu, you got a lot of explaining to do."

Natsu got dressed and opened the window and hopped out and then Reira saw that and then hopped out of the window as well. Elizabeth opened the door and then saw that no one was there and then asked, "Did Natsu already leave before she got here?"

Teresa said, "Must be the case. There is no trace of him ever living here."

Georgia said, "Yep, that seems to be the case."

Natsu and Reira appeared before the arena and then Numeria said, "Your highness, Natsu. Are you not with Elizabeth?"

Natsu answered, "Nah, not this time."

Numeria said, "I see. Your seat number is..."

Reira said, "The Queen is waiting for us."

Numeria heard that and then said, "The Queen?"

Reira answered, "Yes. Don't let anyone else know about this, please."

Numeria said, "Anything for you, your highness. Go up there now."

They walked up the stairs all the way to the VIP section and then Miya said, "Thanks for coming."

Natsu said, "No problem."

Reira and Natsu sat down next to one another and Miya's other children stared at Natsu and then Miya smiled and then turned Natsu around and then said, "Your step brothers and sisters. Ryoma, Tatsuzo, Kenzo, and Heizo are your younger brothers. Eriko, Chiyuki, Reira, Chiyako, Kisa, and Urako are your younger sisters. Everyone, this is Natsu Dragneel from my previous universe and my son."

They looked at him and said, "I see. So, you really are from another universe. That is awesome. Don't sound so sad about that. It is quite impressive."

Reira looked at them and then 30 minutes later, Stein appeared saying, "Hello everyone. And thank you for coming for the next group of contestants. Today, we're going to watch 15 matches instead of 14 today. We have a special match set up last. What that match is, I am not telling you. Well now, shall we get this show on the road?"

Everyone started cheering and then Miya looked forward and then Stein said, "First match up will be the F-Class Magicians. We have William Dustrant from Black Panther."

Everyone that was fond of the guild started cheering and then Stein said, "And his opponent for the day is Victor Austin from Blue Rose."

Everyone started booing and then Miya smiled and then said, "I agree with everyone. Blue Rose sucks. But I will not be like them and kill em with hardships. You can't be favorable."

Stein flew up and then appeared next to Miya and said, "You look good, Miya."

Miya said, "Natsu, meet Stein. Stein, meet Natsu Dragneel."

Stein placed his hand out and Natsu grabbed ahold of it and they started shaking it. Stein said, "The contestants please walk out of the changing room."

They did and then looked at one another and then Victor stared at him and then William said, "The hatred in the air is great."

Victor sighed and then said, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponents."

William said, "I'm not."

Stein looked forward and then said, "Begin."


	9. William Dustrant vs Victor Austin

William smiled and then said, "Shall we begin?"

Victor said, "Whenever you are ready."

William placed his hand out and then Victor saw that and then a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Victor stared at the fire and then William launched it at him and then Victor dove to the side and then Marcus sighed and said, "You didn't even need to dive, Victor. The attack is so slow that it is making you look like an idiot."

William smiled and moved his pointer fingers to the left and then the fireball chased after Victor. Victor saw that and started rolling out of the way. With William's other hand, he started to bring his pointer finger and thumb together. Then he brings them outwards causing the fireball to grow in size. Stein said, "Oh, he's not a normal F-Class Magician. He has a lot of control over his own Fire Magic. And is pushing Victor back."

Victor looked at William and saw that he wasn't moving from his spot and then Elizabeth said, "Hm, he's a strong Fire Magician."

Marcus said, "I wonder if he'll ever get to Mythic-Class so that we can fight one another to see who is stronger."

Victor growled and then appeared behind William and then William made the fireball fly right into his head and then Victor saw that and then William sucked the flames up and then turned his head toward Victor and blew out a deadly flame toward him. Victor launched himself out of the way of the breath, but William followed him no matter where he went. Victor growled and then asked, "Why the hell are you so crazy?"

Victor ran toward him and then got up close and said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon."

William turned his fire toward his attack and then Victor growled and started screaming loudly. William brought his entire body ablaze and then pushed his flames out toward him and Victor started flying backwards. All of the other contestants stared at them and then said, "My god. I don't believe it. This man's control isn't of a normal person."

William made his flames disappear and then Victor was standing on his feet looking at William. William looked at him and then Victor growled and then said, "OK. I didn't expect that much."

William said, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent. You said that yourself."

Victor yelled, "Don't use my own words against me, dammit!"

William smiled and then said, "Well, Council of Fireballs." Fireballs started appeared throughout the arena and then Victor looked at them and said, "You've gotta be kidding me. And I thought fighting Marcus was a bad idea. This is even worse than that. This guy has way more control than him."

All of the fireballs flew up into the sky and then they all grew in size the higher they went. Victor said, "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack."

He got an attack in, but William just stood there and then the fireballs continued to rise up. Victor looked at William and then started using all of the attacks that he could think of and that he knows of. William continued to stand there like nothing happened, but was wounded pretty badly. Victor asked, "Why the hell won't you fall?"

William answered, "T-The same r-r-reason why you a-a-aren't. To get acknowledged by my guild members."

Victor's eyes widened and then looked at him and then Marcus said, "Defeat him already, Victor. He's on his last breath."

William clapped his hands and then all of the fireballs started moving into the center of the arena. Victor looked at the fireballs and then said, "I guess that there is one thing that I haven't tried yet."

Natsu looked at them and then Stein said, "This should be interesting."

As Victor got into his final position, the giant fireball started falling down toward Victor. Victor closed his eyes and then brought his hands out and said, "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind."

A tornado appeared from her hands and it flew toward William. But as soon as it got to William, the fireball landed on top of Victor causing an explosion to occur. Smoke covered the entire arena and then Natsu said, "What an interesting fight?"

Ryoma said, "Agreed."

Tatsuzo said, "Normally F-Class fights are the worst. But this is quite entertaining."

Stein said, "It seems that we have a winner."

Once the smoke disappeared, Victor and William were still on their feet. Victor said, "You. Are. Awesome."

Victor fell backwards and landed on his back and then William stood still like he was unconscious. Everyone looked at William and then William opened his eyes and then made a fist and started to raise it slowly and then started roaring loudly as soon as he got it up. Stein appeared before William and asked, "Can you walk?"

William answered, "I'm afraid not. I barely have any strength to move my arms. I'm surprised that I was even capable of opening my eyes after that tornado hitting me straight on."

Stein smiled and then said, "You won the match, William."

William smiled and then said, "That's good to...know."

He collapsed backwards, but the medics arrived and caught him. Stein said, "Well, that was one hell of a first fight. William Dustrant has won the F-Class match of the day."

Everyone started cheering and then Stein said, "That is William's 2nd victory under his belt. And his second fight. This is Victor's third fight. And his first loss of the three fights. What an outcome that no one expected."

Everyone continued to cheer for William and then Natsu smiled and then Miya said, "That was really an unexpected outcome. Very close to a draw. William woke up last minute to pick up the victory."

Natsu said, "Yep. That's what happened. He brought that spark of hope into his wake."

Reira looked at him and then said, "So, does his flames look as dangerous as mine?"

Natsu was about to speak when Miya answered, "Nah. Your flames are far more dangerous than that."

Natsu heard that and then Reira said, "You seem to be speechless."

Natsu said, "Not at all. This is going to be fun."

Reira smiled and then said, "Yes it will."


	10. E Through A-Class Fights

As Marcus was cursing up a storm in the changing room, Elizabeth said, "Hell yes. Blue Rose lost. Eat that Marcus Branwen."

Every girl started laughing and then Elizabeth said, "Let's see how bad your morale is when the time comes."

Stein said, "Next up is the E-Class fight. We got Tyler Blackheart from Dragon Scales."

A lot of people started cheering and then Stein said, "And his opponent is Charles Benoit from Blue Rose."

Everyone started booing him and then Stein said, "Quite unusual indeed. It seems that a lot of people from Blue Rose were chosen for today's matches. And everyone isn't pleased about that."

He continued to hear the screams of Marcus and then said, "Marcus Branwen, shut the hell up. Your complaining is hurting my ears."

Everyone started laughing and then Stein flew up to the stands and appeared next to Miya again. Natsu said, "He really sucks, doesn't he?"

Stein said, "Marcus is a strong fighter, but doesn't act like one. All he cares about is the women in the universe. As long as you are beautiful, he wants you. I can't wait for what happens next."

Miya said, "Elizabeth Stanton will win. Fire may be strong against ice, but Marcus' flames aren't hot enough to melt her ice."

Stein said, "Yes. We know. He's tried hundreds of times before. And failed every time. Now, what'll happen next?"

Reira said, "Water vs. Iron. Who will win?"

Chiyuki said, "Whoop his ass Tyler."

Natsu said, "Keep your composure."

Stein said, "Agreed. Plus, they can't hear us."

Chiyuki sighed and then said, "Should have told me that from the start. I wouldn't have been cheering out for the people that I like."

They laughed and then said, "You got it rough."

Natsu smiled and then both members stepped out and then Charles said, "We meet again. But as E-Class Magicians."

Tyler said, "We had a draw last time. But I've gotten a lot stronger since we last faced one another."

Charles said, "I doubt that very much."

Stein said, "Begin."

Charles started sending water at him, but Tyler turned his arm into a pillar and planted it into the ground and then Charles saw that and then swung around his attacks. As Charles continued to attack Tyler, Tyler kept dodging them. The pillar flew out of the ground hitting Charles' crotch and Charles collapsed screeching like a little girl. He laid on his side and then Tyler appeared dropping a sword drill on his body knocking him out instantly. Tyler said, "Told you that I've gotten stronger since we last met, idiot."

Natsu said, "Dodging attacks while his arm is in the ground, huh? Interesting."

Stein said, "We got a winner everyone. And this is his 11th victory out of 15 matches. Never lost one either. He had 4 draws. Charles has lost and has his 6th loss. Now we all expected Charles to get his ass beat. But not that easily. Just two hits and he was out cold."

Marcus growled and then Stein said, "D-Class is next. We got Freddy Jenkins from Golden Knights. And Willa Zodiac from Golden Patriots."

Everyone started cheering and then Natsu asked, "How good are the Patriots compared to the Knights?"

Miya answered, "Not that good. The Golden Patriots has a couple strong people, but none strong enough to deal much damage to a member of the Golden Knights. Crimson Rose is the only known guild to compete with Golden Knights for the top spot."

Stein said, "Would you rather be in Crimson Rose or Golden Knights?"

Natsu answered, "Crimson Rose. The guild mark looks better to me."

Stein smiled and then said, "Smart decision. Crimson Rose has been picking up a lot of talent lately."

Natsu smiled and then Stein said, "Begin."

Freddy created ice to appear when he moves his feet. Willa stared at him and then Freddy slid forward and then Willa saw that and then flames appeared all around her body and then Destiny saw that and then her mother smiled and said, "This should be a good learning experience for him. What will you do next, Freddy?"

Destiny said, "I wonder what the final match is going to be."

Her mother said, "I already know. They talked about it in front of us yesterday."

Destiny said, "Oh, that match. Whoops. Totally forgot about it."

Destiny looked at Freddy and Freddy ran toward her, but Willa sent flames at him. Freddy jumped to the side and kept going straight forward toward her. Willa saw that and then Freddy got close to Willa, but jumped back causing ice to fly out toward her and caught her legs. Willa growled and then Destiny said, "He always adapts to each situation."

Willa looked at the ice and then saw that it wasn't melting and then said, "Adamantium Ice."

Freddy said, "Yes. That is my type of Ice Magic. I am trying to become like the great Elizabeth Stanton. Who has never lost a match in her life. She has 8479837 victories in her life. And it is about to be 8479838. So, I won't allow myself to lose till I defeat her."

Elizabeth laughed and then said, "I like your resolve."

As he slid toward her, Willa sighed and then swung at him, but Freddy launched himself over Willa and appeared behind her. Willa growled and then a giant hammer appeared and Freddy whacked her upside the head knocking her out instantly. Her legs were torn out of the ice and she flew off into the wall. Freddy placed the handle of the hammer into the ground and then said, "Another victory for your boy."

Everyone started cheering and then Freddy walked over to Willa and helped her up and carried her to the medics. Stein said, "And our winner Freddy Jenkins is kind as ever. Helping his opponents to the medics. And has his 150th victory in a row. Willa is on a 2 losing streak right now. Will she be able to win her next match, I wonder? But who cares about that? We're here for the main event. And we haven't even gotten halfway through the fights yet. Next up is C-Class. And we got Ashley Bennett from White Tiger."

A small group of people started cheering and then Stein said, "And her opponent is Danielle White from Black Panther."

A small group of people started cheering and then they both appeared on the stage. Stein said, "They've seen their fair share of battles. Now, will this be the end of Danielle's 56 winning streak? Or will this be the end of Ashley's 80 winning streak? Whatever happens next is entirely up to them. Begin."

Ashley placed a card on the ground and then started tossing cards all across the battlefield and then Danielle saw that and then asked herself, "What the hell is she doing?"

Stein said, "For her first fight in the C-Class rank, Ashley sure is going all out."

A card appeared behind Danielle and then Ashley snapped her fingers and then explosions started occurring and Danielle was screaming and then Ashley then appeared within the smoke and placed a card on her chest and then she collapsed and Ashley used a card to suck up all of the smoke. Danielle was on the ground sleeping and then Stein said, "Ashley won already. I didn't expect that."

Natsu said, "She probably placed a sleeping card on her to put her to sleep knowing that she wouldn't be able to beat her with her explosions."

Miya said, "You are smarter than you look."

Natsu said, "Thank you."

Ashley bowed and then walked away and then went into the changing room to get dressed and ready to go back home. Stein said, "Well shit everyone, we just witnessed pure domination by a Card Magician which we've never seen before. Also, this is her first ever C-Class fight. You always want to start out big. And well, that was a massive impact on the C-Class world."

Everyone started cheering and then Stein said, "She wiped out a person that has been fighting C-Class Magicians for years. And now, for the B-Class Magicians. We got Erika Cosman from Purple Cats."

Everyone heard that and then Stein said, "Purple Cats is a new guild. So that is probably why you don't know about them. It's a female only guild. And Erika has been in these fights before, but as a member of Red Skull."

Everyone started cheering and then Stein said, "And her opponent is her twin brother, Wyatt Cosman from Red Skull."

They stepped out of the changing room and Erika smiled and then said, "I'll make it to 1000 before you, Wyatt."

Wyatt looked ahead and then Erika said, "You can't stay mad at me forever, big brother."

Wyatt said, "Just say begin already."

Erika heard that and then Stein said, "Ouch. The sound of betrayal in his voice. It's the hardest thing in a man's life. Begin."

Wyatt snapped his fingers and a lightning strike hit her instantly. Erika started screaming and then Wyatt snapped his fingers again. Wyatt looked at her and then said, "Fall."

Lightning bolts from every location appeared and flew into her causing her to fall unconscious and then Wyatt said, "May your soul rest in peace."

Stein said, "Damn, that was ugly. Revenge is a bitch. And we have our winner. Wyatt Cosman."

Wyatt looked up at him and then walked away. Stein said, "Now both Wyatt and Erika have the same win-draw-loss record of 999-29-999. And Erika seems to be going to the hospital for awhile. But right now, we're all here to see the fights. So, get her to the hospital so that we can begin the A-Class fight."

The medics lifted her up and then carried her out of there. Stein said, "First off, we got Leslie Vestil from Green Lights."

Everyone started cheering and then Stein said, "And her opponent is Hector Graves from Neon Paths."

The members of the Masters Family heard that and then everyone started booing him and then Hector sighed and then said, "They hate me, Leslie. Why do you think that is?"

Leslie answered, "You are a complete dick."

Hector said, "Ouch. I still love you though."

Stein said, "Begin."

Hector's legs turned into wheels and he drove over to Leslie. Leslie stomped the ground and then the ground stared to shake. Everyone felt that and then Hector growled and skid to the side and Leslie then punched Hector when he was trying to regain control of his wheels. An explosion occurred and Hector flew back and everyone started cheering and Destiny smiled and then Hector saw her in the stands and then Destiny saw that and grabbed a hold of her mother and then Leslie saw that and then roared loudly and appeared before Hector and Hector saw that and said, "Oh shit."

Leslie started punching him over and over again causing explosions each time. Then she put her fist at his temple and pushed downwards toward the ground. Everyone saw that and then Stein said, "Damn."

Natsu said, "So, what did he do to be hated by everyone?"

Reira answered, "Every time he fought a girl, he defiled their bodies by touching them inappropriately and due to them being embarrassed, he takes advantage of them and beats them."

Miya said, "Yep. His 2750 winning streak has finally come to an end."

Hector looked up at Leslie and then said, "Damn you, Leslie."

Leslie said, "Stay down."

Hector said, "I can't move anymore anyway."

Stein said, "We have a winner. Leslie Vestil."

Everyone started cheering and then Destiny's mother looked down at him and then Leslie stomped his head into the ground knocking him out completely. Stein asked, "What that really necessary?"

Leslie answered, "Yes. His eyes were perverted."

Stein said, "Good enough. Now, you have a 500 winning streak, yes?"

Leslie answered, "Nah. It's 251. You've been doing this for a long time, Stein."

Stein said, "Yes I have. I need to mark all of this shit down. Hahahahaha."

Leslie walked away and then said, "Till next time."

Everyone said, "Till next time."


	11. Sherry Boyle vs Austin Perry

As Stein watched as Leslie left the stage, one of the spectators said, "Next match please. We'd love to see what is up next."

Stein said, "Of course. My bad. Next up is the S-Class fight. We've got Sherry Boyle from Copperhead."

Everyone started cheering and then Stein said, "She has brought a lot of pain in the past to many of her opponents. And might do the same to this man. Austin Perry from Blue Rose."

Everyone started booing and then Stein asked, "How many Blue Rose members have been accepted for today's fights? This is like number 3, right?"

Natsu answered, "Yes and more to come."

Reira said, "Yeah, that Marcus fellow is facing Elizabeth Stanton."

Everyone said, "We hate you Stein. You were the one that chose the matches for today. We don't want to see anymore Blue Rose members for the day. But they just keep coming up. Why? Why did you do that?"

Stein sighed and then answered, "It is my job to choose the contestants. The members of Blue Rose have been pushing themselves harder than all of the other guilds this month. So, so many of them were chosen for today's fights. You all need to have faith in my abilities."

They growled and then they stepped out of the changing room together. Austin said, "If I wasn't dating a girl, then I'd definitely ask you out."

Sherry asked, "Are all men in Blue Rose perverts?"

Stein answered, "Yes."

Sherry laughed and then Austin said, "That is a little harsh, Stein. Not all men are like Marcus. I am a one girl type of man. And everyone knows that about me."

Sherry asked, "How is that brat doing anyway? Still pissed off that Blue Rose couldn't win a single match yet?"

Austin said, "Well, we're about to win one right here."

Natsu looked at Sherry and said, "I am afraid not."

Urako asked, "What makes you think that?"

Natsu answered, "Quite simple actually. Her magic is hot enough to melt his ice. I can feel the difference in their powers."

Miya said, "Oh, what do you think Stein?"

Stein answered, "It seems that I'll talk with the council about it tonight after today's matches are over. But I think that it is almost time for Sherry to get ranked up to SS-Class. Actually, she was supposed to become SS-Class a month ago. I'll have to ask her guildmaster about why she's not a SS-Class Magician yet. Well, begin."

Sherry stood still and then Austin said, "Area of Effect: Ice Ring."

A magic circle appeared above the entire arena and then Sherry looked up at it and then said to herself, "Oh, so beautiful."

Everything turned to ice in an instant and then Stein saw that and then was about to speak when Natsu said, "Wait for it."

Austin asked himself, "Why aren't you calling the match? It is over already."

Marcus smiled and then said, "Way to go, Austin."

The ice started to shatter and then Sherry broke free from her bonds and then placed her hands by her head and then flames appeared and the ice started to melt immediately. Austin's jaw dropped and yelled, "Impossible. No one has ever broken free from that before. I've won all of my previous fights with that. How did you survive that?"

Sherry answered, "Don't underestimate my flames. Elizabeth Stanton's ice is a lot harder to get out of. I should know, I faced her a couple of times when we were both E and A-Class Magicians. But she kept getting pushed up there in rank while I fell behind. That really pissed me off because I still want my rematch Elizabeth. I lost both times we faced each other. But I am confident that I can beat you if you give me a chance."

Stein heard that and then Reira smiled and then Miya nodded and then Stein asked, "What do you say, Elizabeth? If you beat Marcus, then will you face Sherry Boyle?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes. I accept."

Sherry smiled and then Austin yelled, "Don't get ahead of yourself, bitch!"

Sherry heard that and then turned her head towards him and asked, "What did you just call me?"

Austin answered, "You heard me. A bitch."

Sherry said, "Thought so."

Her flames started to appear across the arena and then Austin felt how hot they were and then said, "How hot are these flames?"

Sherry answered, "Enough to give you third degree burns on a single touch. Well, I do hope that your girlfriend stays with you after this. But you'll have third degree burns all over your body soon."

Austin laughed and then said, "I doubt that."

Sherry looked up and then started blowing out some air. Everyone saw that and then Austin laughed and then a fireball started to appear in the sky and then Austin stared at it and then said, "I won't lose to you." He started firing Ice Magic at her over and over again, but the ice just flew through her body like her entire body was made up of flames. Sherry said, "You can defeat my Eternal Flame Magic."

Stein said, "Hm, interesting. This is the first time she mentioned what type of magic she wields. I never expected it to be such a high class Fire Magic, though."

Natsu said, "You got it rough. Hahahaha."

Stein said, "Nah, he's got it rough. She should be up to Mystic-Class, but she's not working as hard as other people. She barely gets the chance to come here."

Natsu said, "I see."

Austin roared loudly and then Sherry said, "Eternal Fireball."

It flew down toward Austin and then Austin ran toward Sherry, but Sherry stood still and the fireball followed him everywhere he went. Sherry smiled and then appeared behind him in an instant and then Austin saw that she disappeared and stopped running and then turned his entire body into ice and the fireball hit him and he started screaming loudly and Austin collapsed after running head first into the wall because of how hot the flames were. Water appeared out of the blue and then got rid of the fire immediately and the medics carried him out of there. Everyone started cheering and Sherry laughed and then said, "Victorious again. I'm coming for you Elizabeth."

Stein said, "And thanks to a friend of mine, we have what we all wanted. A winner that we all like. Sherry Boyle."

Everyone heard that and then started questioning one another and then Stein said, "You don't know who this man is. He's new to the fighting scene. He came here to watch Elizabeth Stanton's fight."

Elizabeth, Georgia, and Teresa heard that and then Stein said, "And his name is Natsu Dragneel. If it wasn't for him, then I would have called the match when she was frozen in his ice. You all better thank him."

Everyone started cheering and then Marcus growled and then yelled, "Damn you Natsu Dragneel! Always getting in the way."

Stein smiled and then Sherry said, "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu grabbed the microphone in front of him and said, "Don't worry about it. I am a Fire Magician just like you. So, I understand what Fire Magic can do to ice."

Sherry said, "Not all fires can break through the ice, Natsu?"

Natsu said, "Yes, that is true. But if you try hard enough, then anything is possible."

Sherry said, "Very inspirational indeed. But why are you with them and not with the rest of the spectators?"

Natsu answered, "Long story."

Everyone heard that and then Reira smiled and Sherry walked back into the changing room to get ready for her second fight.


	12. Chelsea Roberts vs Tyreen Banks

Stein said, "Well, for the next match, we got the SS-Class fight. We got Chelsea Roberts from Psycho Love."

Everyone that knew who she was started cheering and then Stein said, "And her opponent is Tyreen Banks from Crimson Rose."

Elizabeth heard that and then said to herself, "So, she was chosen to fight today as well. I didn't expect that. I wonder how she found out about her match."

Everyone started cheering and then said, "We get to see two fights from Crimson Rose today. This is the best day ever. Marry me Tyreen."

Chelsea heard that and then Tyreen said, "Please save me."

Teresa said, "Just marry someone already."

Tyreen said, "That's a little harsh, sis."

Chelsea laughed and then said, "Your sister is here as well. Is she stronger than you?"

Tyreen answered, "Nope. She's weak as hell."

Teresa said, "F-Class baby."

Chelsea laughed and said, "This is so funny. Why can't you be like the Cosman Siblings, huh? Those two were perfect for one another."

Tyreen and Teresa said together, "Go to hell, bitch."

Chelsea heard that and then Tyreen started pacing herself back and forth and then said to herself, "She's a Water Magician just like myself. We both wield different abilities. I do hope that I win this war."

Chelsea looked at her and asked, "Are you by any chance nervous?"

Teresa answered, "Nah, she's just thinking."

Tyreen said, "You know me so well, Teresa."

Chelsea sighed and then Stein said, "Begin."

Chelsea saw that she kept moving around and then said to herself, "Area of Effect: Water Arena."

Water started to fill the arena and then it rose up and then Tyreen sighed and then Teresa smiled and then Chelsea swam toward Tyreen, but Tyreen vanished within the water and then Chelsea saw that and her eyes widened and asked herself, "What the hell? Where'd you go, Tyreen?"

Attacks started hitting her over and over again. Tyreen appeared in front of Chelsea and Chelsea sent a huge current of water at her, but Tyreen appeared behind her and drilled her in the back with some water. Chelsea flew forward and then asked herself, "How is this possible? This is my own domain. How is she moving around in my domain? This isn't possible."

Tyreen appeared above her and kicked her head causing her to fly into the wall with force. The water started to disappear and then Chelsea saw that and then asked herself, "Where the hell is my water going?"

Chelsea turned toward Tyreen and saw that she was sucking it all up into her mouth. As the water flew into her mouth, Chelsea growled and then asked herself, "What type of Water Magician eats the fucking magic?"

Chelsea looked at her and went to attack her again, but as soon as she got close to Tyreen, Tyreen appeared behind her and the water where Chelsea was disappeared. Tyreen appeared looking at her again as she continued to eat all of her magic. Teresa said, "Yeah, keep it up, Tyreen."

Natsu said, "Oh, she's eating the water created by Chelsea's magic, eh?"

Stein said, "Similar to the Dragon, God, and Devil Slayers, but she's just a mere Water Magician. She's been working hard to get to where she is today. All members of Crimson Rose push themselves to be the best. Just like Golden Knights. Well, I honestly can't wait for what happens next. This'll be awesome. That's why S-Class through God-Class fights are the best. You'll never know what happens in those fights."

Miya said, "That is the damn truth."

Tyreen sucked all of the water into her body and then Chelsea turned around looking at her yelling, "What the hell are you!"

Tyreen let the water squirt out and then as it flew out it all hit Chelsea and she felt how hot the water was and started screaming excessively. Chelsea tried getting out of there, but she kept moving her feet back and forth and tripped over her own two feet. Chelsea headbutted the ground and was knocked out due to her clumsiness. Tyreen swallowed the rest of the water and said, "Thanks for the meal."

Chelsea laid there and then the medics appeared and then Stein saw that and checked if she was awake and her arm hit the ground when dropped. The medics said, "KO'ed."

Stein said, "It seems that Chelsea Roberts tripped over her own two feet and headbutted the ground after it was touched with water. That created a hard surface and knocked her out cold. Making Tyreen Banks the winner."

Everyone started cheering loudly and then Tyreen looked up at Natsu and said to herself, "Leave my sister alone, womanizer."

Tyreen left the arena after that and then Stein said, "Tyreen's undefeated streak continues to this day. With a total of 15001 victories. Never lost a match and never tied with anyone. Whatever happens next is entirely up to her to decide."

Everyone continued to cheer for her and then Teresa sighed and Georgia said, "You hate the fact that she's getting more attention than you."

Teresa said, "That isn't true at all. What happened to the Georgia that is afraid of people, huh? What happened to her?"

Georgia answered, "She's still here somewhere. I think."

Teresa said, "You really are hopeless. No wonder why you never get accepted into any of these matches. You are a failure of a Ravengard."

Everyone heard that and then looked at her and then Natsu sighed and Stein said, "Ouch."

Miya laughed and then said, "Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better."


	13. Sean Benson vs Willy Zenar

As soon as Tyreen got back to the changing room to get changed into her original clothes, Tyreen appeared before Elizabeth saying, "I do hope that you whoop Marcus' ass, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth said, "Don't worry about a thing, Tyreen. I am far stronger than him. And you know that."

Tyreen said, "Yes I do. Well then, I'll get changed and wait for you guys at the bus stop."

Elizabeth said, "Alright."

As Tyreen walked to her locker, Stein said, "Up next is the SSS-Class fight. First up, we got Sean Benson from Black Panther."

Everyone started cheering and then Stein said, "And his opponent is Willy Zenar from Dragon Scales."

Everyone that knew him started cheering and then they started stepping out into the arena. Stein said, "These two are both on a 574 winning streak. Will Willy break Sean's winning streak? Or will Sean break Willy's winning streak? Everything is entirely up to them and how they fight."

As they were walking out into the arena, Reira's phone rang and then they looked at her and then Miya said, "Take it downstairs, Reira."

Reira said, "Yes, ma'am."

Reira picked it up as she walked down the stairs saying, "Hello."

A voice appeared on the other end saying, "Hey there, Reira. It's Victoria."

Reira said, "Oh, how can I help you?"

Victoria Winter answered, "I was wondering if you were available."

Reira answered, "I'm afraid not. I'm at the arena with my family. And I have a match later on. So, everything depends on what happens afterwards."

Victoria said, "Oh, that is rare. You have a match. Royalty barely appears in the arena. I guess that you really want this match."

Reira answered, "Yes. We got a draw the first time we fought. This time, we're going to see who is actually stronger."

Victoria heard that and then said, "I guess that I'll come visit the arena to see this match of yours."

Reira said, "Do as you wish, my love. See you soon."

Victoria said, "See you soon."

She hung up and then her sister asked, "Where are you going?"

Victoria answered, "The arena. It seems that my girlfriend has a match today."

Her sister laughed and then said, "If that is the case, then here is 25,000 Gold Coins to enter the arena."

Victoria said, "Thank you."

Victoria grabbed the money and ran off to the arena. As that was happening, Stein said, "Begin."

Sean started rolling toward Willy and Willy stared at him. Reira appeared back into her seat and then Ryoma said, "Another Fire Dragon Slayer Magician."

Heizo said, "I wonder who is stronger. Reira, Natsu, or Willy?"

Reira said, "Most likely him. He's in the SSS-Class for a reason."

Stein said, "Also, he's here for his promotion to Epic-Class. The guildmaster gave him a task that he loves. He needs to win 5 matches in a row to become an Epic-Class Magician for his guild. And this is his 5th match of the week."

Miya said, "So, he's exhausting a lot of his magic power to become an Epic-Class Magician."

Stein said, "Yes."

Chiyuki asked, "Do you think that he'll make it to the end?"

Natsu answered, "I hope that he does. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic rocks."

Reira said, "Amen brother."

The clapped hands and then Sean appeared before Willy. Willy brought his hand out slowly and then Sean saw that and then Willy said, "Fire Dragon's Slow Kill."

Once Willy's hand got to Sean's head, a very soft hit touched him and then it turned into a massive pain and Sean's head tilted to the side and he flew into the wall instantly. Reira and Natsu said, "Damn!"

Miya said, "Yeah, he's definitely dangerous."

Eriko said, "I wouldn't want to face him."

Reira said, "Agreed."

Natsu said, "I'd love to face him."

Reira heard that and then asked, "Why? He could like snap your neck in one go."

Natsu answered, "The stronger the opponent, the stronger you get. The weaker the opponent, you get stronger very slowly."

Miya said, "He does have a point, right Stein?"

Stein answered, "Yes. That is how I got to where I am today. Always fought strong opponents for the hell of it. And due to that, I became a member of the Magic Council and am one of the strongest members there. Most of the members of the Magic Council are actually from Atlas."

As they were talking, Sean appeared on his feet and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Willy said, "The stronger you get, the stronger your attacks are. You should know that by now."

Willy pointed at him and then lifted his thumbs up and said, "Fire Dragon's Red Bullets."

He started bringing down his thumbs over and over again with red fire bullets flying out of his fingertips toward Sean. Sean rolled out of the way each time. Willy followed him, but moved his left hand outwards so that he'd have bullets ahead of him as well as behind him. Sean saw that and then started maneuvering around them so that he wouldn't get hit. Sean growled and then charged toward Willy and then Willy saw that and said, "Seems that it is going to be more fun than I thought."

As Sean was rolling toward him, Willy disappeared and appeared on top of him saying, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."

Sean coughed up saliva and Willy looked down at him and then said, "Fire Dragon's Sword Chop."

Willy jumped up and turned Sean around swinging his hand into the back of Sean's neck knocking him out. Willy used his flames to push himself back up on to his feet and then said, "I won my fifth match. I can finally get promoted to Epic-Class."

Everyone started cheering and then Stein said, "Yep. The match is over. Sean is out cold from that 'Fire Dragon's Sword Chop' which is similar to a regular karate chop, but with flames attached to them."

Willy started walking back to the changing room when he collapsed just outside of the hallway. The medics ran over to him and then Stein said, "He's not going to die, medics. He's just exhausted from using up all of the magic that he has used for the past 5 days. Just take him to the hospital to rest for the day."

They said, "Yessir."

Natsu smiled and then said, "Defeated him without getting hit once. Interesting indeed."

Reira said, "He is far better than us. But I went easy on you."

Natsu smiled and then said, "Then I'll just get stronger by defeating you."

Reira smiled and then said, "You won't win."

Natsu asked, "What makes you say that?"

Reira answered, "I just know it."

Heizo sighed and then said, "She's always like that, Natsu. Don't let it get to your head."

As the medics were taking both Sean and Willy to the hospital, Victoria appeared by Numeria and Numeria said, "Lady Winter, huh? You here to watch the fights?"

Victoria answered, "I guess that you can say that."

Numeria said, "25,000 Gold Coins then."

Victoria placed the money on the counter and then Numeria used her magic to count them all and then said, "It's all here. Here is your ticket. So, please do enjoy."

Victoria smiled and grabbed the ticket and walked into the stadium to watch the matches.


End file.
